the Vongola and the Shinigami
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: Reborn makes Tsuna go to Karakura as part of his 'studying.' Tsuna is now in High school and goes to Karakura high where he meets Ichigo and the gang. Suck at summaries. Taken place after the end of KHR and after Ichigo meets Kon. Now up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here?!" Tsuna gave a little whine. 'Here' was Karakura town, a town close to Nanimori. 'Here' was also a mansion that Reborn owned 'Just in case.'

"As I've told you, it's so that we can study geography." Tsuna knew all too well that geography to Reborn ment places where strange, most likely mafia caused accidents had happened. Tsuna was glad, though, that he wasn't alone. Yamamoto, Gokerdera, Chrome, Ryohei, Flan, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo had come along. "We will be studying Karakura town for a year. For that year, you will go to Karakura High. You start tomorrow."

Tsuna walked into the class room with Yamamoto, Chrome, Gokerdera, Ryohei, and Flan behind him. His new teacher, Ms. Ochi, asked them all to say their names.

"Hi, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"I'm Yamamoto."

"Gokerdera."

"I and Ryohei to the extreme!"

"Flan."

"Chrome Dukuro." Tsuna felt a bit worried about his new class. Nearly all of them had a strange air about them, even the brown haired boy who was making paper airplanes, no doubt to be let loose at the first sign of a lesson.

The list continued. A girl with black spikey hair, a Mexican kid, a boy with a permanent scowl and orange hair, a shor,t black haired girl playing with her cell phone, a girl with flower pins, and a boy with glasses who was… sewing?

As Tsuna walked to his desk, he heard a roar in the distance, followed by a strange pressure. Most of the strange kids just flinched, but the sewing kid, permanent scowl, and phone girl all shot out of the seats and ran out the door, the girl's phone ringing. Something was strange about them, and Tsuna did not want to be involved.

At lunch, the girl with flower hair pins invited tham to sit with her friends. "I'm Orihime and this is Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Rukia." She pointed to each of her friends in turn. They all ate lunch in silence. Tsuna was just thinking he wished Haru and Kyoko were here to liven things up when the door to the roof swung open, revealing both of them.

"I didn't mean it!" shouted Tsuna.

"Didn't mean what?" asked Kyoko quizzically.

"Nothing. Why are you guys here?"

"Reborn invited us." replied Haru. "He said something about … motivation? Tsuna, why are you banging your head on the wall?"

"Oh, you guys don't have lunches!" Orihime noted. "Would you like some of mine? It's a tortilla filled with ham, banana, chocolate, mayo, and egg!" Orihime held up her lunch proudly. Gorkerdera ran to the other side of the roof, his face pale.

"Did Bianchi give that to you?!" he yelled across the roof.

"Nope, It's my own concoction!" smiled Orihime.

"That sounds extreme! Give me some!" shouted Ryohei as he reached for the concoction.

"Do you guys know what made that roar earlier?" Yamamoto asked Ichigo. "You and Rukia seemed to know something." a look past through Rukia and Ichigo.

"No." they said in usision, but their eyes said otherwise.

"Oh, okay. Hey, is there a baseball team here?" Yamamoto reached back and took out the bat he kept with him at all times.

"I think so." Said Tatsuki.

"What about boxing? I need to make the team extreme!" said Ryohei, holding his hands up in a boxing position.

"Sure there is, but anyone can box. You should join karate." Replied Tatsuki.

"WHAT?! Boxing is way better than karate!" Everything went down hill from there. Tatsuki and Ryohei started fighting, then Gokerdera joined in with his dynamite, Ichigo joined when he got hit with the dynamite, and before they knew it, they all had detention.

"Why am I here?" whined Keigo. "I didn't do anything!"

"I wouldn't call yelling 'fight, fight, fight' and 'punch him in the gut' doing nothing." Said Ichigo with a scowl. Was that the only facial expression he could use? Gokerdera was in a dark mood, and when Gokerdera was in angry, Uri was angry. Before they knew it, Uri was no longer in belt form and was using Gokerdera's face as a scratching post.

"Where'd that cat came from?" asked Rukia "I love cats almost as much as bunnies! Almost."

At this, Uri pounced over to Rukia and started purring loudly. The door squeaked open and a miniscule girl with black hair came in chewing her hair.

"Hi, I'm Roboko. Don't look down on me." She said.

"Reborn!" yelled Tsuna, jumping up and pointing an acusing finger at the newcomer. "Why are you here?!" in one swift movement, the newcomer ripped off the costume, revealing a black suit and a yellow pacifier. His hair was spikey black with curly sideburns. Out of seemingly nowhere he pulled out a fedora with a content looking chameleon on it.

"I came to see how no-good Tsuna got into detention." replied the hitman. Tsuna blushed slightly at his old nickname.

"I'm here because I got into a fight with these guys." replied Tsuna, motioning to his new friends.

"Are they good fighters?"

"I guess."

"Let's make them part of the mafia family."

"No!" yelled Tsuna. Keigo had the nerve to walk over to Reborn and pat his head.

"Is this your little brother? He's cute. What's this mafia game he's talking about?" asked Keigo. Leon ran down to Reborn's hand and turned into a gun, which now pointed at Keigo.

"Don't touch me so easily." said Reborn, cocking the hammer.

"Reborn, don't!" cried Tsuna, pushing Keigo out of the bullet's path. "Well, looks like it's time for us to go! Come on guys! Goerdera, grab Uri."

"But-"

"Just grab him!" Tsuna grabbed Chrome and ran out the door, the other new students following, Reborn having left already in the chaos.

"What just happened?" asked Keigo, still on the floor, breaking the five minutes of silence that had followed. "Well, if they get out of detention, I'm leaving too." And with that the rest of the students left the room.

Rukia and Ichigo were walking home together, discussing what they thought of the new kids. "They can't be too bad if they have a cat." reasoned Rukia.

"There's something different about them. They have a strange preasure about them." Said Ichigo. "And that baby with his lizard really creaps me out."

"I think it's a chameleon."

"Whatever." Just than Rukia's phone went off again.

"There's a hollow a block away." reported Rukia, grabbing a stuffed lion and putting on a strange glove. She hit the lion in the back of the head and a pill came out, which Ichigo popped in his mouth.

"You stay here with Kon. This'll be fast." In a second he was a shinigami and started to run toward the hollow. If felt weak with a low reitsu. This wouldn't take 2 minutes.

Tsuna was laying in his new bed when he heard another roar. _I wonder what that is,_ he thought. after a second, curiosity got the better of him. He opened up his window and let the cool night air in. he popped a dying will pill in his mouth and, using his flames, flew toward the strange pressure.

Rukia was waiting for Ichigo to finish up the hollow when her phone went off again. "Another hollow?" said Rukia softly to herself. She flipped open her phone to see where it was. If it was right, the hollow was merging right behind… "Ichigo!" yelled Rukia. "Kon, give me a ride. Ichigo might be in trouble!"

_What a weak hollow, _thought Ichigo, about to give the final blow to the mask, when he felt a sickening crunch. Appeared behind him, how did he not notice?!

"Ichigo!" he could hear Rukia yelling to him. He got to his feet, but it was near impossible to wield his sword with only one hand.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a flying ball of fire hit one of the hollow's on the mask, breaking the mask and killing the hollow. Connected to the fire ball was a teenage boy, flames obscuring his face. the kid watched as the hollow disintegrated, then dispatched the other. Before Rukia, Kon, or Ichigo could stop the kid and start asking questions, the strange boy was flying off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tsuna was worried that Rukia and Ichigo would recognized him. If they did, that was another normal friendship down the hole.

When Tsuna entered the classroom, he was relieved to see Ichigo and Rukia talking to each other, pointing at other students and shaking their heads as if they were debating about something. Obviously, they didn't know it had been him last night.

As everyone sat down in their seats, they were all surprised when no Ms. Ochi showed up. After about ten minutes, they finally heard someone coming from the hall. They heard the sound of someone tripping, followed by an all too familiar voice. "Not again. Where's Romario when you need him?" _No, _thought Tsuna, _no, no, no, no, no! _As the man walked in, almost all the girls squealed in delight. He had shaggy blonde hair and a small turtle on his shoulder. "Hello. Since Ms. Ochi is feeling under the weather, I'll be your substitute teacher. My name is Mr. Cavallone." Said the new teacher. Tsuna couldn't help himself.

"Dino!" yelled Tsuna, standing up now. "Why are you here?! Did Reborn invite you?!"

"Mr. Sawada, may I talk to you out in the hall for a second?" asked Dino, gesturing toward the door. As Tsuna walked out, he could hear Keigo whispering to Ichigo.

"How come Tsuna knows all these weird people?"

In the hall, after helping Dino up after he fell once again, Dino explained. "Reborn's investigating the incidents that have been happening and has asked me to watch you when you're at school."

"I can take care of myself." Protested Tsuna.

"You can tell Reborn that yourself. I'm going to stay on the most feared assassin in the world's good side." Dino had a point there. The rest of the class period, Tsuna didn't say a word. At lunch that day, Tatsuki got right to the point.

"How do you know Mr. Cavallone.?" She asked before they even reached the roof. The Vongola family all looked at each other, wondering how much to say. Finally, Chrome answered.

"That was boss's cousin Dino." It was more or less the truth.

"Yeah!" Gokudera joined in. "The 10th's cousin, um, teaches people who are hard to teach." He said, thinking about Hibari.

"That's right." Chimed in Fran. "Hey, what happened to your arm, Ichigo?" asked Fran, desperately trying to change the subject.

"You must have been doing something extreme, like boxing!" added Ryohei. Now it was Rukia and Ichigo's turn to have a mental conversation.

"He hurt it falling down the stairs." Said Rukia as they finally reached the roof.

"Ichigo you sure are a klutz. This is what, the third time this month?" commented Keigo. After a few minutes of nothing, Chad spoke up.

"Hey, why do you guys call Tsuna boss and 10th?" the new comers froze, even Ryohei, who couldn't keep still if his life depended on it. Yamamoto saved them with one of his carefree laughs.

"Everyone has nicknames!" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Yeah, like yours is baseball freak!" added Gokudera who was always looking for a reason to piss off Yamamoto. The rest of that lunch was fairly quiet as the new friends separated into their two old groups, quietly discussing what they had heard from the other.

"Hey Ichigo, I think I know who the fireball guy is." Said Rukia, lying in her closet.

"Well, who is it?" asked Ichigo, sitting up in his bed.

"You remember Urahara?"

"Hat n' clogs? Yeah."

"I had him look over the street security cameras-"

"We have security cameras?"

"- and was able to find the block we were fighting on and clear the video so you can see the boy's face."

"And I repeat, who was it?" demanded Ichigo. Rukia looked him straight in the eyes, her violet ones completely serious.

"It was Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"- and it was wearing this weird mask that looked like a skull. When I broke it, it kind of disintegrated." Said Tsuna, recounting what had happened last night to the rest of the Vongola.

"What do you think Ichigo was doing?" asked Fuuta, eyes wide. "He's ranked third in people who attract trouble. You're first Tsuna-nii."

"I don't know," replied Tsuna, shaking his head slowly. "I just hope that they don't know it was me."

"You tell him."

"No, you tell him."

"Please, I insist." Rukia and Ichigo were at school in Mr. Cavallone's class, debating who would tell Tsuna what they knew about him. Before they could decide, though, the bell rang and class started. Everything was fairly quite. That is, until the explosion. Most people glanced around, talking about terrorists. The new kids all looked at each other and said one word in sync.

"Lambo." As they said this, the door banged open, revealing a bawling kid in a costume, followed by a kid who was nearly bald except for a braid, and was holding a dumpling

"Lambo!" said the braid kid angrily; followed by some words said in such poor Japanese that no one could translate.

"Yamamoto!" cried the cow kid who was apparently Lambo. "I-pin's trying to kill me!"

"Stole cookie!" yelled I-pin, pointing an accusing picture.

"Lambo, you shouldn't steal form a girl." Scolded Kyoko. That hit the class hard: I-pin was a girl.

"Lambo, I-pin please settles down or take your fight to the death outside." Said Mr. Cavallone. They didn't. I-pin raised her dumpling and took a bite.

"Take cover!" yelled Ryohei. All the new kids put their desks on their side so that it was like a shield. They each cowered behind their own. I-pin seemed to shoot… something at the cow. As it hit, the kid fell to the ground, spasming.

"To-ler-ate." The kid choked out, reaching into his huge hair and pulling out a bazooka out of it. Before anyone could do anything, Lambo shot himself. Smoke filled the air. When it cleared, a teenage boy was sitting on the floor, a bowl of ramen in his hand. "Ah, it seems I have used the 10 year bazooka. Pity, I was on a date with I-pin."

"Adult Lambo," said Gokudera, trying and failing to stay calm. "I have nothing against you personally, but I don't want you within a mile of me in five minutes." Looking at the dynamite in Gokudera's hand, the teen gave a sigh and nodded.

"Then I'll be on my way." And he was gone.

"Okay, I guess I-pin can sta – Ipin!" shouted Tsuna, seeing nine dots on Ipin's forehead. She was staring, love struck, at Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I'll get her." Said Dino, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a whip.

"No, you're a danger to yourself." Said Fran, watching the numbers change to eight. "Yamamoto, throw her out the window."Yamamoto grabbed the small girl and used on of his pitching throws to throw her out the window. Seven seconds later, the sound of an explosion hit the class room.

The door, once again, banged open, revealing a young boy who looked about 8 carrying a giant book, followed by a girl who looked slightly older than them and held a rice cake in one of her hands. Upon seeing the girl, Gokudera groaned, threw up, and fainted.

"Lambo and Ipin got out again, Tsuna-nii." Said the boy. "Do you know where they are?"

"Lambo's about a mile away, Ipin's should be within a block of here."

"Thanks!" the boy rushed out.

"I'll bring Gokudera to the nurse." Said the older girl grabbing the unconscious bomber, who gave a faint groan, and followed the boy. The rest of the day, neither Ichigo nor Rukia talked, along with most of the other kids in their class; to busy trying to process what had exactly had just happened.

Urahara Kisuke heard the door to his shop open. He didn't get many customers, at least, not many normal customers. So he was surprised to see not only a normal person, but a baby at that. They baby wore a black suite and a hat with a chameleon on top. Urahara was about to ask where the baby's mom was, when he remembered Rukia telling him about a strange baby in a black suite, so instead he said, "Welcome to my store. Is there any way I can help you?"

"Yes," replied the infant. "State your name and what you sell."

"I am Urahara Kisuke and this is my humble candy shop." The man replied flipping open his fan and covering part of his face.

"Wrong." Replied the infant.

"Eh?!" said Urahara slightly taken aback. The chameleon ran down to the baby's hand where, to Kisuke's surprise, it turned into a green gun, which now pointed straight at Kisuke.

"I am Reborn of the Vongola family and world best assassin. I do not take being lied to lightly. Now, what do you sell here, Urahara Kisuke." Kisuke gave a small smile behind his fan. With a snap, he closed the fan and used it to point to the room in the back of the shop.

"Please, let's have some tea first, Reborn-san."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the Vongola gathered to finish discussion they had had last night. "I don't like not knowing what's going on here." started Tsuna. "And since Reborn is busy doing his own research, I think we should find out what's up with these kids on our own."

"Okay, but how are we gonna do that?" asked Fran as he made various different illusionary fruit on all of their heads. Except Chrome's that is. Either he liked her or was scared of the other illusionist . "I don't suppose you want us to stalk them or something."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Fran's illusions disappeared in his surprise.

"What?! What are we, perverts?!" Fran practically yelled.

"I know it's a bit weird, but do any of you have any other ideas?" no one answered. "I thought not." Tsuna pulled out a list with names on it. "On here are the people each of you will be watching. You will watch them from the end of school until 6:00. Vongola family meeting adjourned"

* * *

"Ichigo?" said Rukia. She rode piggyback on Ichigo as they headed toward the hollow signature. Lately, though, by the time they showed up, the hollow was already gone.

"Yeah?" replied Ichigo.

"I think we're being followed." Rukia pointed downward to two motorcycles that had been following them for six blocks now. The people who were riding them both wore helmets that covered their whole face. They seemed to be talking to each other, but the distance made them hard to hear.

"Can you hear them?" asked ichigjo as they got closer to the hollow.

"Um, I only caught one sentence, and it didn't make sense. The one on the red bike said 'I feel like Skull.'" It made no sense to either of them. "Should we confront them?" asked Rukia.

"Let's see to the hollow first." replied Ichigo. Both weren't surprised when there was no hollow. Ichigo immediately jumped down so that they were within a couple yards of the motorcycle, ready to confront them.

"They're coming down here." Gokudera warned Tsuna. Tsuna as supposed to watch Ichigo, and Gokurdera was to watch Rukia.

"Explain yourselves." said Ichigo with his signature glare. Gokudera snapped into action immediately.

"Vongola belt!" cried Gokudera. His boxes and and gun appeared on him. He lit his ring and opened one of his box weapons and inserted the ammo into his skull gun. Aiming at Ichigo and Rukia, he fired. They both leaped out of the way as it headed for them, but, to their surprise, the beam split into multiple beams. Rukia managed to dodge them with only a few singe marks, while one hit Ichigo in the lag. While they were occupied, Decimo and his right hand man sped off back toward their house.

* * *

Ishida stood there, firing arrows at the hollow in the distance. _Stupid shinigami, _he thought, _they didn't help my sensei. I'll show them not to mess with quincy. _For about the twentieth time that day, Ishida looked behind him. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, but no one was there. The feeling didn't fade until he entered his house. He didn't see the boy with the apple around his head watching him the entire time.

Asano Keigo looked behind him. He wished someone was walking with him. Mizuiro had been sick lately, so Keigo had to walk home alone. He practically jumped a foot in the air when the sad silence was broken.

"Lambo, get off my face!"

"Ipin still wants to kill Lambo-sama!"

"Ipin want cookie!"

"Lambo, put that grenade back in your hair!" Keigo walked cautiously over to a bush that was shaking violently. Looking over the bush, he saw the cow kid, bald girl, and Ryohei wrestling on the ground. They all froze when they realized he was watching them. "Crap." Was all Ryohei said.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Keigo. Ryohei thought quickly.

"You looked lonely walking home alone so I thought Lambo, Ipin, and I could walk home with you every day to make it more extreme!" Keigo wasn't an idiot. It was an obvious lie, but Ryohei didn't need to know he knew.

"Thanks! I could use the company!"

* * *

Chrome took a different approach than the others. Right after school, Chrome walked up to Orihime and Tatsuki. "May I walk home with both of you? I usually walk home alone, but I've been getting a bit lonely lately."

"Sure!" replied Orihime brightly. "I've been wanting to get to know you!" Chrome's heart flared with happiness, causing Mukurowl to come out of earring form. "Is that your owl?" asked Orihime. "What an interesting eye. Where did it come from?"

"Um, it's really stealthy. His name is Mukurowl. A friend of mine fave him to me."

"What happened to your eye?" asked Tatsuki out of the blue. Chrome flinched. "Oh, sorry, you don't have to answer."

"It's okay. I hurt when I ran out into the road to save a cat and got hit by a car. Most of my internal organs were badly damaged from it. I almost didn't make it. When I got better, I ran away from home and the guy who gave me Mukurowl took me in. After that, the Vongola made me part of their family." _I wonder who the Vongola are, wo_ndered Tatsuki, but decided the question could wait for another day. The rest of the walk was fairly, they talked about normal things, and while Orihime was happy to see Chrome so comfortable, but Tatsuki couldn't get rid of the question in her head.

* * *

Yamamoto didn't like stalking people. He'd rather be walking right next to the Chad guy. He had no doubt that Chrome had taken a direct approarch. "I'm sorry, but I don't like being stalked." It was one of the first times that Yamamoto had heard the guy talk.

"Heh, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Why were you watching me?"

"Um, well, you act so secretive, not talking a lot."

"Sorry."

"You know, you kind of remind me of a friend of mine. His name is Mizuno Kauru…" they continued their mostly one sided conversation, a small friendship growing.

* * *

"Ichigooooooo! You've betrayed me!" yelled Keigo. The scores for tests were up, and Ichigo had scored in the top fifty. "Chad too?! I'm friends with a bunch of nerds!"

"Heh, I only get zeros." Tsuna said under his breath with a slight smile.

"Really! Great, you can be my new Ichigo. Come, let's leave this imposter behind!" Keigo grabbed Tsuan's arm and started to run down the hall, but his path was blocked by Gokudera and a giant leopard.

"Are you trying to steal the 10th?" growled Gokudera, grabbing some dynamite. It was chaos. Kids were screaming and heading toward the door. Keigo had bolted. The only people left in the hall 1 minute later were the Vongola.

"That. Was. EXTREME! Let's do it again!" yelled Ryohei.

"Gokudera, put Uri away. Keigo was just trying to be friendly." Tsuna could almost feel his new friend deciding that to stick with nerdy Ichigo.

"But 10th, he could have been trying to get you all alone, then , BAM, he pulls out a gun!"

"Tsuna's got a point Gokudera. Maybe you just aren't friendly enough to notice when people are trying to be friendly." Commented Yamamoto.

"No one asked you, baseball freak!"

"I think Gokudera had a point." Said Fran. Today, he had an illusionary banana on his head. The discussion continued as the Vongola family walked to the front of the building. None of them noticed the orange haired kid and the back haired midget standing inside of one of the nearby classrooms, able to hear every word of the conversation. If they hadn't thought there was something strange about the new kids in school, they knew there was now.

**A/N: sorry if it's kind of short! i tried to post as soon as possible! **

**Any reviews will be appreciated! **


End file.
